encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Glove World R.I.P.
|image = Glove World R.I.P..png|imagecaption = Title Card|season = 8|number = 172b|airdate = April 3, 2012 (United States)|writer = Aaron Springer Dani Michaeli|artist = Dave Cunningham|director = Aaron Springer (storyboard) Tom Yasumi (animation) Vincent Waller (creative)|supervisor = Paul Tibbitt (producer)|previous = "Face Freeze!"|next = "Squiditis"}}"Glove World R.I.P." is an episode of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants from season eight. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick spend a final day at Glove World before it shuts down forever. Plot At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob is reading a book in his library. Suddenly, a roller coaster crashes through the wall, arriving from Glove World! The furious riders state that they are glad Glove World! is closing down, at which SpongeBob screams, and goes to tell Patrick, who decide to visit Glove World! for one last time. Arriving at Glove World!, they meet the ticket man, who tells them again that Glove World! is closing down for good. SpongeBob and Patrick promptly scream again and enter the amusement park after wondering why it is going to be closed down and reciting glove-related poems. They decide to ride the amusement rides one more time to remember the park by. They first enter the tea cups, which promptly injures them. They also enter other rides such as the Glove Drop, and Pirate Ship which all injure the riders. Once going on the Ferris Wheel, the ride details and rides like a wheel. SpongeBob and Patrick mostly ignore it, stating that it was fun, although they eventually realize Glove World! is closing down because of these health violations. After realizing the danger of Glove World's rides, SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to rebuild the rides to save the park. Their first attempt is the Hall Of Mirrors, where SpongeBob tries to replace the broken mirrors by twisting into the shape of the user. However, this backfires when an ugly fish sees herself and punches SpongeBob thinking he was the mirror, injuring him again. Meanwhile, after the current mascot of Glove World! quits, Patrick tries the job but fails due to him stealing a child's ice cream and cutting in line. SpongeBob tries to work on the chairlift but ends up having the ride go too fast. They also attempt to stop a roller coaster's riders from falling into the sand, but they end up doing it anyway. During the time, Glove World! is destroyed. SpongeBob and Patrick are saddened and decide to defend it by chaining themselves to the entrance. However, they then find out from the Glove World! Owner that it's closing down to open Glove Universe. Seeing the new amazing park, SpongeBob and Patrick want to go, as SpongeBob asks Patrick where the key is and a confused Patrick asks what he's talking about before SpongeBob reminds him of the key that he gave him that will free them. Patrick then remembers and says that SpongeBob told him to keep it in a safe place as SpongeBob asks where it is. Patrick reveals that he has thrown the key for the chains into Glove Lake, where he states nobody will ever locate it as he took SpongeBob's words seriously. Patrick leaves himself and SpongeBob trapped at glove world SpongeBob, realizing that Patrick stupidly left them trapped, falls silent with a blank expression. Confused, Patrick calls out to the exasperated SpongeBob, who doesn't answer, ending the episode. Trivia * Despite Glove World! closing in this episode, it later appears open in "Don't Wake Patrick," "The Night Patty," "The Ballad of Filthy Muck" and the upcoming "Escape from Beneath Glove World." Meaning this takes place after all those. * This aired eight years after "Krabby Land" and "The Camping Episode" premiered. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes